Avatar Oneshots
by The Lightning Knight
Summary: New Story-Jimmy Carson is a regular eight-year-old boy. But when he is chosen as the only one who can make the final canon ships, he has crazed teenage shippers coming after him, trying to get him on their side. This can only mean one thing - SHIPPING WAR
1. Firelord Zuko Song

He's got a scar, he's hot-headed in Season One,

He's young and fast, but he barely has any fun,  
People, we're not bragging,  
He breathes fire like a dragon.  
He's gonna stop these enemies with his awesome power,  
With his swords, pony tail, and don't forget the fire,  
A real live wire!

Fire Lord Zuko,  
Fire Lord Zuko, (break down with the banned prince!)

His skills are getting faster with Iroh the Master,  
His destiny is his choice, Him and Jake Long have the same voice!

Fire Lord Zuko,  
Zuko: From the Z to the U from the K to the O,

I'm the mac-daddy anti-hero,

Now ya know. (Ya heard?)

Fire Lord Zuko, YOW!


	2. Avatar Shipping War!

I've been seeing debates about the Avatar ships, even AFTER the finale! People tend to put romance before everything else in Avatar, and debate as if Avatar is an important subject.

So, this is just a fanfic to mock that. It takes place a week before the finale, and has a kid in the actual Avatar Age Demographic that reminds us what the show is really about.

Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar, Spongebob, or anything else that I don't own. Don't sue me. All of my money isn't much.

--

Jimmy Carson was a regular eight-year-old kid.

His favorite show was Avatar : The Last Air bender. He loved the action, and the humor. As for the romance, he didn't really care that much.

The finale was in about a week away. He couldn't wait! He turned on the TV and saw a broadcast by the creators of Avatar. Spongebob (a show he also liked) was up next, so he kept watching.

"And sense the fans care more about shippings then we do," said Mike, "We're gonna put every name of every fan that has ever sent us mail about the show."

"And whichever shippings they choose will be the official canon shippings!"

Mike shook up a hat , and Brian chose a name.

"And the one person to determine the canon shippings," said Brian, "Is Jimmy Carson!"

Jimmy couldn't believe it. His letter to them was just something he drew. (It was the Avatar characters having a party.) And now he had a part in the Avatar world! Even though it was just romance, he was still excited.

He thought that he'd just choose Katara and Aang (just because Aang liked Katara), Sokka and Suki... no, wait... If he chose Sokka and Yue, then Yue could come back to the real world! That would be so cool! But Suki needed to get out of prison.

Suddenly, his teenage sister, Ashley, barged into the living room.

"Jimmy!" she said. "I saw it! I saw that YOU can make Zutara happen!"

"What's Zutara?" Jimmy asked.

"Zuko and Katara, duh." Ashley said.

"Why do you worry about romance so much?" Jimmy asked his sister. "Isn't the show about Aang's quest to beat the Fire Lord, Zuko dealing with his problems, and the adventure?"

"Simple, naive Jimmy." Ashley said. "None of that matters. Only ZUTARA does! I don't care what else you choose. Just CHOOSE ZUTARA!"

"OK." Jimmy said. If his sister wanted it, then he'd vote for it.

Suddenly, a big military tank came in with "KATAANG" written on it. A geeky-looking guy and a girl about Ashley's age jumped out.

"We are Carl and Heather of the Kataang Army!" the boy screamed. "When we saw that YOU held the key to the shippings, we tracked you down, and are here to influence you with Kataang!"

"That's Katara and Aang." Said Heather, noticing Jimmy's confused look.

"Sorry," Jimmy said, "But I told my sister I'd vote for Zutara."

"Too bad." said Carl. "Because we have almost every transformers toy ever."

"You do?!" Jimmy said.

"Hey!" screamed Ashley. "You can't bribe my brother!"

"Can so!" Carl said. "And Kataang will be the ultimate ship! I KNOW IT!"

Ashley and Jimmy's dad walked into the room.

"Don't you kids have any lives outside of obsessing over Avatar?"

Ashley, Carl, and Heather looked at each other. "No."

"OK." said their dad, as he walked away. "By the way, Jimmy... you should make Tokka canon."

He ran off.

"Jimmy," said Ashley, "How about you let us have a ship war over you?"

"Do I still get the transformers?" Jimmy asked Carl.

"Yes." said Carl.

"Then Ok. I'm gonna watch Spongebob now."

He turned on the TV, and saw Spongebob talking to Patrick.

"Gee, Patrick," said Spongebob, "I hope that Jimmy votes for Jetara."

"I hope that he goes with Mommerang!" said Patrick.

"The Maiko armies are coming to assist us." Heather said to Carl.

Ashely got out her cell-phone. "Hello, Zutarian Army? We got a ship-war."

Soon, a large boat arrived with ZUTARA carved on it, and a tank with MAIKO on it.

"Maikout! Maikout!" the Maiko people were chanting.

They set up their battle fields, and got out their weapons, including water guns, plastic swords, Avatar toy weapons, shaving cream, and various foods.

Also in the same war were other ships. The Sukka, Tokka, Taang, Jetara, Toko, Tokka, Tylokka, Jetzula, Smellershot, Jinko, and thousands more were having their own battles.

Carl shot water at a Zutarian. "Ha-Ha!"

Ashley and a Maiko-supporter had a fight on the Zutarian ship.

"You'll never be canon!" the Maiko person said. "Zutara is just the fans making their own stories about characters made by someone else!"

"That basically sums it up." said Spongebob from the TV.

"That's not true!" said Ashley. "The Zuko-Fangirls putting ourselves in Katara's place, er, I mean, Zutarians, are larger on the internet!"

"So are the Democrats, but Bush still won!"

The Sukkans were fighting the Tokkans.

"Suki...Must... DIE!" said a Tokkan, charging at a Sukkan with a toy version of Aang's staff.

"Toph's two young for Sokka!" said a Sukkan.

"Stop!" screamed a geeky girl. She was next to a car that had YUEOKKA on it. "Yueokka shall reign superior! We thought that there was no hope, but now, that Jimmy Carson can control the ships, there is!

"What matters more to you?" asked a Tokkan. "The show making sense, or your ship?"

"Our ship, duh!" she looked outside, and the moon was out. "Yue, help us get you with Sokka!"

"Wow," said Squidward from the TV. "These kids are obsessed!"

"Tell me about it." said Jimmy. "It's my favorite show, but I don't take it THIS seriously!"

"I thought that I was your favorite show!" said Spongebob, as he started to cry.

A Jetarian, Kataru (or whatever the Haru/Katara pairing is) Kataang, Zutara, and all of the other Katara ships had started going against each other.

"Take this!" Carl said, throwing mashed potatoes at a Jetarian. A Zutarian hit him with shaving cream. "I'VE BEEN HIT!"

Hours of long fighting insured. Jimmy couldn't hear his shows over the fighting, and his parents weren't doing anything to stop it. (His dad had even joined the Tokkan army!)

Jimmy couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" he yelled, and everyone stopped. "I've made my choices!" Everyone looked hopeful for their ship.

"Will it be Zutara?" Ashley asked.

"Wait for the finale." Jimmy said.

A week later, everyone tuned in at the Carson house. They watched eagerly, and saw the last scene at the teashop.

"Aang?" Katara said.

"Yeah, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I made my decision, and I can't date you."

Every Zutara ship except for Kataang cheered.

"What?!" Aang asked. "Why?!"

Katara blushed. "I found someone else. And it's not Zuko."

"Jimmy, how could you?! I hate you!" said Ashely.

"I don't want you, Katara. Because I'm gonna date a girl named Ashely Carson."

"I love you, Jimmy!" Ashely said.

"It's OK if you don't like me." Aang said. "But who do you like?"

There was a knock on the door. Katara opened it, revealing that her boyfriend was a square with buck-teeth...

Literally.

He walked in.

"Dahahahahahaha! Dahhahahahha!"

"Guys, this is my new boyfriend, Spongebob."

Katara and Spongebob skipped off into the sunset, while Yue is seen floating in front of the moon making out with a certain idiot starfish.

"You're a much better kisser then Sokka!" she said.

"Yay!" said Patrick.

The End.

"So, now that Avatar's over and none of your shippings made it, will you get lives now?" Jimmy asked.

"Never!" said Carl. "The Kataangains shall fight with debates and fan-art!"

"Just because Spongebob is with Katara in the finale doesn't mean that Zutara can't happen!" said a Zutarian.

"I like Zukley." Ashley said dreamily.

"I sorta like Yuetrick." said the former Yueokka leader.

They all continued arguing.

"Oh, well," Jimmy said to Spongebob (covered in lipstick marks, as was Patrick), who was now on TV. "I tried."

"You tried well!" said Spongebob.

"That you did." said Patrick.

THE END!


End file.
